The Start of Something New
by Stephy Dearest
Summary: Bella, a recent university graduate heads back to Seattle to start her new life. What happens when Bella and Edward stumble upon each other unexpectedly and move in with one another? All Human. Rated M for future chapters: sexual content and language
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Hello everyone. So this was an idea i came up with last night while i couldn't sleep. Anyways i figured i'd give it a shot for now and see how people seem to like it. Keep in mind its in the very early stages. Please read and review! Also i will still be writing and updating my other story One Day to Change them All. Much love xo

**D:** Stephenie Meyer owns all known characters.

**Chapter 1**

**I get by with a little help from my friends-The Beatles**

**Bella's POV **

"Alice how many more apartments are you going to make me look at?" I cried as she dragged me out of her car for the tenth time today.

"We haven't found the perfect one for you yet!" she explained as she grabbed my hand and ran me across the street like a little kid.

--

Alice Cullen and I had been best friends since kindergarten. We had an inseparable bond that no one could ever understand. I was a plain Jane kind of girl while Alice was always known for her extravagance. We were total opposites in every aspect of our lives but that never mattered.

Alice was a member of a very wealthy and prestigious family. Her father came from a long line of doctors and he practiced at the Seattle General Hospital. His talent and expertise was rivalled by no other doctor in the country. I always wondered why Dr. Cullen has chosen to start a family in Seattle, seeing as plenty of well known hospitals would have paid thousands of dollars to have him on their staff. Nonetheless he and his wife Esme had made a wonderful life for themselves here. Alice is the youngest of three children. Her oldest brother is Emmett, a brooding and boisterous kind of guy. After serving in the Marines for four years he trained to be a firefighter and worked his way up the ranks very quickly. He now holds the position of fire chief, the youngest one in Seattle's history. Somewhere in between the marines and becoming chief, Emmett met the love of his life, Rosalie, a stunning blonde and editor of a fashion magazine stemming from New York. About a year after their marriage their daughter Avery arrived. That child steals the heart of everyone who sees her, including mine.

Edward is the middle child of the Cullen family. He very well might be the most gorgeous person on the planet, not that I'd ever disclose this information to anyone. Everyone thought that Edward would follow in his father's footsteps but it never happened. From what I've heard last Edward has made quite a career for himself, working for one of the most successful businesses in the United States. He's lived out of state since he graduated from high school and I haven't seen him in years. Alice and he remain quite close but from what I know he rarely returns to visit his family here in Seattle.

Now Alice is a strange being. No one ever thought that she would be the one to follow her father's lead into the medical profession but she has. Upon graduating from high school Alice was accepted into the Harvard pre-med program and is still continuing her education until her residency approaches. At Harvard she met Jasper, a handsome yet reserved man who too wishes to work in medicine. Although nothing has been said yet, I'm pretty sure they'll marry soon.

As for me, I just graduated from Stanford and have taken a job as a co-partner at an up and coming law firm here in Seattle. Some say that I am too young to hold such a position of power and that I lack experience but I'll prove them wrong. I graduated at the top of my class and did my internships with some of the greatest law firms in the country. I know I'll be excellent at what I do. The only down side to this gig is that I'm pretty much broke as of right now.

--

"But I'm tired! I just got home yesterday Alice" I said trying to convince her to take me back to her house. I was back in Seattle for good now but Alice was on her summer break from Harvard, an unusual occurrence for a medical student but she worked quite hard to get some time off and be ahead of her classmates.

"I know Bella but I have to head back to school soon and you need a place to live. I'm sure my parents would love to have you stay at our house but don't you want a place of your own?" she asked as she held the door to the apartment complex open for me to walk through. I sighed. Alice was right. I had to find someplace to live soon. I wished my father hadn't retired early and moved down to Florida. If he hadn't I could have stayed with him here instead of burdening the Cullen's.

"You're right. Let's get this done" I said with a smile as I backed through the door and waited for Alice to stand by me. Instead I saw her eyes widen and her jaw drop as she crossed the threshold.

"What's wrong Alice?" I asked becoming worried at her facial expressions. Without any warning she blew right past me, screaming something I couldn't even understand. I turned on my feet quickly to see what she was so excited about. She had hopped into someone's arms and hooked her legs around him. Could it have been Jasper? There was no way…

Then I noticed the baby stroller holding Avery sitting close to their legs. Emmett was the first thought that came to into my head but then I realized it couldn't be. Emmett was not as slender as this person and why would Alice react that way to seeing the brother she had just seen this morning. Then it clicked.

Edward.

I wasn't quite sure what to do. Did I wait for Alice to call me over? Should I just look around? I felt myself blushing already at the idea of meeting Edward. I was so juvenile at times. Getting over my fear, I approached them and bent down to kiss Avery. She giggled at me and tried to grab my nose. I pried her off my face and tickled her tummy before straightening up. Alice was back on the ground now, standing a few steps away from Edward. I took a moment to admire his face. He was more handsome than I remembered. His eyes stared back into mine. I got nervous and looked away.

"Bella?" he asked quietly. "Is that really you?".

"It's me" I said with a somewhat worried laugh and a shrug. "It's good seeing you Edward.". Suddenly he pulled me into a tight hug.

"It's good seeing you too Bells. You look like you're doing well" he said before pulling away. I nearly melted into a pool of water on the floor. Edward had never hugged me. Ever. Nor had he ever called me Bells. I felt strange.

"Edward what are you doing here! And why do you have our niece?" Alice screeched, breaking mine and Edward's special moment.

"Well, it was all suppose to be a surprise. I'm moving back to Seattle to be the field manager of one of our new corporate buildings we're constructing close by. I was going to let the family know that I was here to stay once I found myself a place. Of course Emmett was in on the deal and said I could stay with him and Rose as long as I watched Avery. They're off doing there own things so I figured I'd get looking for an apartment and bring the cutie along with me" he explained before rubbing Avery's cheek.

"You're staying!" Alice practically screamed before throwing her arms around Edward's neck again. He laughed and then pushed Alice off of him.

"You know Bella is back in town too. She's here to look at apartments just like you"

"Are you now?" Edward asked me with a raised eyebrow. I nodded and he threw me the most wonderful smile. I reminded myself to remain composed. I was an adult not a teenage girl going crazy over a boy.

Alice had scampered off to find the building manager to give us a tour of the apartments available for rent. She was back before Edward and I really had any time to talk. The manager escorted us to several apartments. I quickly realized that there would be no way in hell I'd be able to afford this place. Maybe once I got on my feet and saved some money but definitely not right now. Edward however requested that the manager show us the penthouse. Of course Edward could afford it but I felt out of place. Alice played with her niece after giving her opinion on the place. She determined it was the place for me.

Edward surveyed the suite and I lagged behind him checking things out for the sake of it. The apartment was stunning. It had huge bay windows that over looked the canal. The floors were a dark hardwood and the kitchen had black granite counter tops and stainless steel appliances. My dream come true. This place was exactly what I had always dreamed of. I continued to walk through discovering there were three bedrooms and two baths. There were walk in closets in all the rooms and they were quite spacious. I felt myself getting sad. This was truly what I wanted but it just couldn't happen for me.

"What do you think?" Edward's voice rang behind me. I jumped, being scared half to death. He chuckled.

"I…umm…love it actually…a lot" I admitted to him while I leaned against the bedroom wall.

"You're going to take it then?" he pressed. I laughed.

"Oh no no no. I can't afford this place. I doubt I could pay a quarter of the rent here. I'll need to find somewhere else. It's a shame though because this is everything I want" I said with a pout. Edward then walked closer to me.

"How badly do you want this place Bella?" he asked

"Bad" I laughed

"We'll you see I want it badly too…." He began. I knew exactly where he was going with this.

"Edward that's alright! Go ahead and take it! I bet you'll really enjoy it here" I began but he cut me off.

"I was going to take it no matter what…" he said. I felt like he was being arrogant. I didn't like that. I huffed at him and furrowed my brow.

"I was going to take it no matter what but since you want it so badly we can maybe work out a compromise " he further explained after noticing the change in my demeanour.

"I don't understand…"

"Live here" he stated simply, cutting straight to the point. My eyes widened and my heart pounded in my chest. Me living with Edward Cullen? It could never happen.

"No Edward really…" I said trying to get him to change his mind

"Bella don't be silly. We're both adults and we've known each other for a very long time now. There's plenty of room here and you don't have to pay the rent until you start making some money. Hell I really don't even care if you pay" he pushed. I really had no idea what had just happened. Who offers someone a deal like that? It sounded totally unfair and I wasn't going to let it happen.

"No. This isn't right Edward. It's okay…I'll find a place I can afford" I insisted one more time.

"Just agree Bella. You know you want to…" he said with a wink. I really did want to. But wouldn't it be awkward? Yes we'd known each other for years but it's not like we were best friends or anything.

"I…I" I stammered not knowing what to say.

"All you have to do is say yes…" he hummed now looking at the ceiling.

"Why are you doing this Edward? I don't understand this at all…"

"I'm doing this because I see how badly you want this place. I don't mind living with you Bella really…" he clarified. I placed my hands on my hips. My gut told me don't go for this deal but every other part of me was screaming at the opportunity.

'Fine" I said before raising my finger "but only under the condition that I will pay you back once I get some cash flow. And I mean every penny will be paid back Edward…"

"Deal" he said with a smile before reaching out his hand for me to shake.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Hi All! So i just typed up this chapter with the intent of posting it next week but i just couldn't deny you guys! Hope you enjoy! Thanks for the reviews thus far! xoxox

**Chapter 2**

**Move out of your comfort zone. You can only grow if you are willing to feel ****awkward**** and uncomfortable when you try something new.**** Brian Tracy**

**Bella's POV**

A few days past before I saw Edward again, even though I was staying at his family's home. We decided to both tell his family that we would be living with each other and they were thrilled at the idea. Edward failed to tell them that he would be picking up the tab for now and I was too embarrassed to tell the rest of the Cullen's that I was borderline broke.

Edward stayed at Emmett's place until the day we were informed we could move into the apartment. Since Alice was off running errands around town I decided to meet Edward at the apartment so we could start to get settled. I loaded all my belongings into my car. I'd been leasing a BMW since I started university and majority of my funds went to making sure the payments were received on time. I probably could have done with a broken-down twenty year old vehicle but I liked how I looked in the BMW plus an ancient car doesn't exude professionalism. I drove quickly to my place to discover Edward leaning against his Cadillac. Swanky.

"You didn't have to wait for me…" I said as I stepped out of the car and shut the door.

"I wanted to" he said with a shrug. It was insane for me to be feeling so attracted to him. You'd think that after knowing him for practically twenty years of my life I'd be comfortable around him but I wasn't. I stared at him wondering how I had ended up so lucky. He suddenly threw something to me over the car. I caught it easily and noticed they were my keys to the apartment. He had attached them to a key chain that also had two crystal letters as charms: a B and an S for my initials. I clipped my car keys onto the chain and thanked him. After shooting me another one of his dazzling smiles he stepped towards my car quickly and grabbed my boxes from the back seat.

"I can unload all this stuff Edward. You should deal with all your belongings" I said as I grabbed some boxes from the backseat myself.

"My stuff's already in there" he explained before slamming the car door shut with his foot. "Is this all you have?" he asked while eying the few boxes we held.

"Uh yeah" I said while looking down at the ground. I really didn't bring much back with me from California. I sold all my furniture along with many other things before I headed back to Seattle. I made sure I saved that money for new things for the apartment.

"Come on Bells, lets go check the place out" he announced while entering our building. We rode the elevator up in silence. I prayed this wouldn't always be the case. I couldn't live in constant awkward silence. When we reached the door to the apartment Edward gestured for me to give him the boxes I held. I unlocked the door for us. I threw the door open and turned back to Edward to grab my boxes from him but he stepped back.

"Look inside" he practically whispered to me. A smile appeared on his face. I spun around and stepped into our place. It was fully furnished, something I wasn't expecting just yet. The walls had been repainted, the floor looked like it had just been polished, and all new lighting had been installed. It was obvious the place had been professionally decorated. I gasped as Edward walked past me and placed my boxes on the ground.

"What do you think? It's not too masculine is it?" he asked but the words barely registered in my head. I didn't respond…I was still in complete shock.

"Bella?" he asked while waving one of his hands in front of my face. I blinked and then refocused my eyes.

"No, it's not too masculine…" I whispered as I approached the huge black leather couches that sat in the living room. My fingers traced the creases of the material as I stared at the artwork that hung on the walls. This was all too much. Everything looked so expensive.

"Edward you shouldn't have done this. I feel like I'm mooching off of you! This isn't right" I explained while I walked back towards him.

"Do you not like it?" he asked as he stuck his hands into his jean pockets and looked at the ground. "I can get it redone again…"

"Don't be ridiculous Cullen. It's the definition of perfect. It's just not fair that you pick up the tab for everything. I thought we'd discuss options before anything was done. I won't be able to pay you for half of the furniture for awhile…" I said with a sigh.

"You don't need to pay me a cent. I didn't even pay for this. I convinced my employer to cover the cost of furnishing the place since I was relocated. They agreed. I probably sucked them dry actually. I doubt they'll ever agree to something like this again…" he chuckled. Relief surged through my body but I still wondered if Edward was playing me.

"You're telling me the truth right Edward? If you did pay for all this stuff and I find out you might be a dead man walking…" I joked.

"I'd never lie to you Bella" he said quite bluntly. I smiled at him.

"You should go see your room. I hope you like it. I gave you the master bedroom" he explained before walking around me and entering the kitchen.

"Oh Edward why!" I shouted after him. I couldn't believe that after he had already done so much for me that he was giving me the master bedroom. He turned away from the fridge, a water bottle in his hand, and looked at me with wide eyes. I think he was startled by my yelling. He didn't speak.

"Why didn't you take the master?" I questioned as I leaned across the island that separated us.

"I don't need that much space" he said with a shrug. That wasn't good enough for me.

"Where's all your stuff? Which room is yours?" I asked while jetting off towards the hall where all three bedrooms were. He ran after me but I had already found his room.

"What are you doing?" he asked as I threw open his chest of drawers, finding all his clothes.

"I am moving you into the master bedroom because that's what fair!" I said with a huff. His hands instantly formed shackles around my wrists as he pulled me away from the furniture.

"No you're not Bella" he said calmly. I struggled to break free of his grasp but it was useless. I stuck my tongue out at him instead. He laughed.

"I can't sleep in a purple bedroom anyways…" he whispered before letting my hands go. They fell limp to my side.

"It's purple?" I asked getting excited. Purple was my favourite colour and I'd always wanted a purple room. How did he know that?

"Very purple" he laughed. "Alice said it was your favourite colour". Of course Alice had told him. "Go check it out" he said before turning me around and pushing me out of the room.

He was right. The bedroom was very purple. A big screen TV had been attached to the wall that faced the large canopy bed. Dark wood furniture had been spread out throughout the room and area rugs sat on either side of the bed. The attached bathroom had been painted a light purple as well. It was decorated with a seashore theme and the tub looked so inviting. I reminded myself to but some bubble bath immediately.

"Alice also said you loved baths" Edward shouted from behind me. I turned to see him lying down on my bed, his elbow propping him up. I fought off every inappropriate mental picture of him in my bed that had just popped up in my head.

"Did Alice disclose every aspect of my life to you?" I joked before walking back towards him.

"Just the tidbits about the colour purple and the baths" he answered.

"Thank you for all of this Edward. It was very unnecessary…" I began

"It was very necessary" he countered while sitting up on the bed, "this is your home now".

After unpacking my few belongings I slumped onto the couch next to Edward, who was watching a football game.

"I ordered a pizza for us" he said without obverting his eyes from the TV set.

"I could have cooked for us" I replied

"I know you could have but tonight is your night off. It's been awhile since you've cooked for me though. I hope you haven't lost your touch" he chuckled. I had to laugh too. The last time I cooked for Edward was when I was maybe 14 and I'm pretty sure it was a grilled cheese sandwich. Suddenly the doorbell rang and I jumped off the couch before Edward even had a chance to stand. I rushed the door, grabbing my wallet from the counter on the way to pay the pizza boy. There was no way Edward was paying for this meal.

After closing the door and grabbing some plates from the cupboard and two beers from the fridge I plopped the pizza onto the coffee table. Edward eyed me. I knew he didn't like the fact that I paid.

"Just eat" I said while I nudged his shoulder. His mood lightened and we talked about several random topics including school, our careers, and other things that had happened in our lives over the past few years. Once we hit another brick wall with an awkward silence I cleaned up our dishes and came back to sit on the couch.

"I think we should discuss some ground rules in regards to living together" I suggested as I curled myself up into a ball and leaned against the arm rest of the couch. Edward turned himself on the couch to face me.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"Well we should probably split the chores up or something. I can clean one week and you can clean the other. That is if you haven't hired a cleaning lady to do it for us already" I laughed.

"No I haven't hired anyone. I can live with doing my own house cleaning" he chuckled.

"And we should discuss food. I don't mind cooking for us when we're both here. We should maybe split the grocery bill though" I said

"Sounds like a plan to me" he quipped. "What about house guests?"

"Oh. Well I usually go the three day rule. Any longer you get the boot. Unless you're family of course. But that's totally up to you for now…this is your place" I said with a mushed up face. He sighed before speaking.

"Three day rule is fine but I wish you would consider this your place too Bella…."

"I will…try" I said with a weary laugh. Edward stared me down for a bit and I shifted in my spot.

"What about intimacy?" he asked. I felt my blush creeping into my cheeks.

"Pardon?" I asked with a slight cough, like I had just choked. Smooth. Real smooth.

"I mean if we bring someone home. What do we do?"

"Oh! Well uh…that's tough. How about some advance notice and then the other person can leave the apartment for awhile…" I suggested

"Fair enough" he said as he twiddled his thumbs. I felt the awkward silence about to resurface when all of a sudden Edward jumped up off the sofa.

"What's wrong?" I asked, startled.

"It's seven" he said as he rushed past me towards the bedrooms.

"And?" I shouted back after him, not understanding where he was going with this.

"I have a date! I didn't know it was this late already" he yelled before I heard his closet door slam. My heart immediately sunk. Edward had a "someone" to bring home. I shouldn't have felt crushed but I did. I didn't have time to ponder my possible emotional downfall seeing as Edward had returned to the living room wearing a new pair of jeans and a tight dark blue graphic t-shirt. I threw him his wallet and his keys that sat on the kitchen counter. He placed his wallet in his back pocket and dangled the keys in his hand.

"Have fun!" I said with a fake smile as he walked towards the door.

"Will do. Don't wait up" he said with a wink before closing the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Hello hello everyone! Alright so i couldn't help but write up another quick chapter for this story. Now, I'm hoping that most of you who are reading this have seen the movie _Breakfast and Tiffany's._ This chapter is kind of based on it seeing as it's my absolute favorite movie of all time and Audrey Hepburn is my idol. If you haven't seen the movie I highly recommend seeing it. However, I'm pretty sure everyone is aware of the famous opening scene of the movie where Holly (Audrey) is actually having breakfast at Tiffany's in that beautiful gown. Anyways I hope you all enjoy this next chapter and thank you so much for the reviews. I know a lot of you were worried about Edward's date and the possible incorporation of Tanya into this story...all I can say is read this next chapter...you won't be disappointed :) Mucho love xoxox

**Chapter 3**

**Your heart just breaks, that's all. But you can't judge, or point fingers. You just have to be lucky enough to find someone who appreciates you.- Audrey Hepburn **

**Moon river wider than a mile  
****I'm crossing you in style someday  
You dream maker, you heartbreaker  
Wherever you're going I'm going your way  
Two drifters off to see the world  
There's such a lot of world to see  
Were after the same rainbows end  
Waiting round the band  
My huckleberry friend, moon river  
And me-Breakfast at Tiffany's **

**Bella's POV **

Well, my ego took a hit. I thought for sure that Edward and I were moving forward, not necessarily in a romantic way, but at least we were working on our friendship. Edward had a right to date anyone he wanted, as did I. We were adults living our own lives and doing our own things but it didn't keep my pain at bay. My heart kind of ached for him… not because I was totally infatuated with him or totally head over heals, it was because I figured I would always be the roommate girl, the friend and nothing more.

Instead of wallowing in my sudden sadness I hopped into the shower and got ready for bed. I threw on a tank top and some boy shorts and tried to get comfortable but I just couldn't. I dragged my bed spread along with me back towards the living room and threw it over the couch. I crawled towards the TV and shifted through Edward's DVD collection in hopes of finding a classic. It appeared that he had almost every DVD ever produced, all in alphabetical order. Much to my surprise I found the collectors edition of _Breakfast at Tiffany's_, one of my favourite movies of all time. I popped the DVD in and ran over to the freezer in hopes of finding some ice cream. Ice cream always made me feel better. Evidently Edward was as much of an ice cream fan as I was since the freezer was jam packed of pints of Ben and Jerry's ice cream. I grabbed the container of chocolate chip cookie dough and a spoon, made my way back to couch and snuggled back into my bed spread. The movie was just about to start as I dug my spoon into my lovely dessert. I let the ice cream and the movie ease my pain…

When the movie credits began to roll I heard the door creek open. I lifted my head off the couch to see Edward tiptoeing towards my direction from the kitchen. As he passed the couch I spoke.

"Hi" I whispered as I tried to sit myself up on the couch.

"Did I wake you? I thought for sure you were sleeping…" he said as he stopped dead in his tracks.

"No, I was just watching a movie. I hope you don't mind…"

"Of course not" he chuckled. "I brought you back some dessert but I see you've already had your treat for the night…" he said while motioning to the empty ice cream container that sat on the coffee table. I blushed. He had brought me back dessert…that was sweet.

"Sorry about eating your food…." I mumbled. He rolled his eyes at me before sliding my legs off the couch and sitting down. He then proceeded to bring my legs back up to lie on his lap. He leaned against the back sofa cushions and closed his eyes, his head falling back. My body went into panic mode. This was the most physical contact Edward and I had ever had, I felt my heart start to race.

"How was your date?" I asked trying to distract myself from the fact his body was touching mine. I was pretty sure I didn't want to know about his date but I needed to say something. He let out a deep sigh before opening his eyes to look at me.

"Terrible" he said. I felt so relieved.

"Oh no. What happened?" I asked, continuing to play along.

"She was just money hungry, like most girls I meet. She practically had our future planned out tonight…" he explained. I made a face.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out" I said. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm used to it by now" he said while patting my lower leg.

"You'll find the right person when the time is right" I hummed, trying to make him feel better about himself.

"I really hope you're right Bella…" he whispered. We sat in silence for awhile, I felt my eye lids getting heavy but then Edward spoke again.

"You watched _Breakfast at Tiffany's_?" he asked while reaching for the DVD case that sat on the table. I nodded.

"It's one of my favourites…" I informed him.

"I've never seen it" he replied.

"What!" I exclaimed, startling him. He let out an uneasy laugh.

"I've never watched it. I knew I owned it but I've never bothered with it" he clarified for me.

"Well we're going to have to change that!" I announced while restarting the DVD.

"You've already watched it tonight though…"

"I could watch this movie a hundred times over and never get sick of it" I giggled.

"Alright let's do this…" he said in a way that made me feel like he was bracing himself for the worst. I laughed.

We watched the movie in almost sheer silence except for the occasional time when Edward asked me to clarify something for him. When it came to the part where Holly and "Fred" kiss in the rain Edward sighed. I figured that he thought the moment was cheesy.

"What's the matter?" I asked

"Why can't I find love like that?" he said with a slight smile as he looked at me.

"Maybe you're looking in all the wrong places…" I suggested, feeling the blush on my cheeks.

"You might just be right Bella" he whispered, his green eyes piercing into mine. I felt his finger trace the inside of my calf for a fraction of a second before he pulled away and stretched.

"I better get to bed. I need to get to work early tomorrow…" he said without looking at me. I nodded and lifted my legs off his lap. I wrapped myself completely in my bed spread and stood up. He followed after me. We walked towards the bedrooms. When I was just passed his room I turned around.

"Good night Edward" I said with a weak smile.

"Sleep well Bella…" he murmured while his eyes met mine once more before closing the door.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo **

I heard rustling outside of my bedroom door. I jumped out of bed and cracked the door open a bit. All the lights in the main part of the apartment were turned on. Edward must be up already. I glanced at my clock. It was only five in the morning.

I walked slowly into the kitchen, rubbing my eyes so I could see clearly. Edward was eating a bowl of cereal over the sink.

"Do you always eat like that?" I asked causing him to spin around quickly to face me. I saw his eyes trace over my body.

"Nice outfit" he said. I looked down to discover I had forgotten to put a bathrobe on and I was standing there in a skimpy tank top and boy shorts. I tried to cover my chest with my arms nonchalantly. He laughed before placing his dishes in the sink. I noticed he was wearing a very expensive looking black suit and a grey dress shirt.

"You look very dapper Mr. Cullen" I said while sliding in to sit on one of the bar stools that flanked the centre island.

"It's all part of the gig" he said with a wink as he leaned over the island to face me. "I was wondering if you had any plans this morning…" he said quietly while lacing his hands together. My mind went crazy. Where was he going with this?

"No I don't have any plans…" I said calmly. He reached into the back pocket of his dress pants and pulled out a small piece of paper.

"Would you be willing to meet me at this address?" he asked as he slid the paper towards me. I knew the street he had written down.

"I can do that…"

"Let's say for around ten then.." he suggested. I nodded and smiled up at him. I had no idea what he had planned. He then grabbed his keys from the counter and a bag that sat on the floor and made his way for the door.

"You get some more sleep Bells. I'll see you at ten". And with that he was gone…

**Xoxo**

I took his advice and slept for a few more hours. Once I got up and did my hair I debated, for what felt like hours, on what to wear for my "meeting" with Edward. I finally decided to keep it fairly casual and I threw on a pair of tight fitting, dark jeans and a long sleeve white t-shirt. I pulled out a pair of black patent leather heels from the closet and slid them on. With one final look in my mirror, I skipped out of my room, grabbed my purse and keys from the kitchen and headed downstairs. I got into my car with ease and pulled out from the building quickly since I noticed I was running late. I sped all the way to the street Edward had written down for me. It was just on the outskirts of Seattle and I'd never been there before but I knew where it was.

I noticed his Cadillac parked further up the street. I tried to get a parking space as close to him as possible but it was no use. I settled for parallel parking about five cars down. I got out of the car and threw my purse over my shoulder. I could see Edward leaning against his car now and I walked as fast as my heels would permit.

"Hey" I somewhat panted as I approached him. "Sorry I'm late". I noticed he had changed out of his suit and was one again in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He didn't say anything, instead he just smiled at me.

"So what's going on here?" I asked. He held out a coffee for me and shook a bag that must have contained pastries of some sort since it came from a bakery.

"Oh! Breakfast?" I asked now figuring out what he was doing.

"Not just any breakfast…." he said. I looked at him, confused. With his free hand he grasped my shoulders and spun me around. I looked across the street to see we were standing in front of a Tiffany's store. I gasped.

"We're having breakfast at Tiffany's" Edward whispered in my ear. I spun back around very slowly to see him again.

"Oh" I sighed while my eyes began to mist over. There probably was no reason to get emotional but this felt special. He was re-creating the opening scene of _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ for me. This was possibly the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for me but I had no idea what Edward's intentions were. Edward took the look on my face as his cue to explain.

"Bella I don't know what it is, but there's something about you, something that makes me feel like I could love you and that you would love me back for me…" he said very softly. My eyes widened when I realized what he had said.

"I can love you…" I whispered back as one single tear fell from my eye. I wiped it away quickly. He smiled at me, pushed my hair behind my ears, and whipped all the other tears away that had just fallen.

"Let's go eat our breakfast okay?" he cooed while pulling me close to his side and throwing his arm over my shoulder.

Finally something felt right to me….

**AN:** Here's a some links to pictures of the opening scene of the movie:

graphics8./images/2007/05/24/arts/25cell650.3.jpg

/media/rm2876610560/tt0054698


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Hi guys!! So here's the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy. Thanks so much for the reviews! They really keep me going! Please continue and tell your friends to read ahahah. Much love oxoxo

**Chapter 4**

**The aged love what is practical while impetuous youth longs only for what is dazzling**- **Petrarch**

**Edward's POV **

Bella Swan: my sister's best friend and the woman I was falling in love with.

Impetuous would be how I'd describe our relationship. I was Romeo and she was Juliet come to save me from myself.

And I wouldn't have it any other way…

**Bella's POV**

As we sat on the bench that faced Tiffany's I tried to comprehend what had just happened. It must all be a dream because no one would ever do something like this for me.

"You're thinking we jumped into this too fast…" Edward hummed, looking at the ground while his elbows rested on his knees. My head snapped around to admire him.

"You didn't ask me to marry you Edward…" I laughed awkwardly. He was right though. Maybe we had been a bit hasty but if he was my true love I didn't have anytime to waste. He smiled.

"We'll do this the right way. Date. Spend time together. Get to know one another" he stated.

"Well we already are living together. That should make things easier" I said with a wink. In actuality it might make things even more complicated. Edward laughed probably realizing the same thing I did.

"Would you call this a first date?" he asked out of nowhere.

"Sure"

"Do you ever kiss on the first date?" he pressed, looking like a little kid.

"Not normally…" I giggled.

"Oh" he sighed, looking defeated.

"I can make an exception though…" I noted. His head turned to face me again. A huge grin took over him.

"You would eh?" he chuckled as he closed the space that was between us. His face was merely inches from mine now.

"Only for you…" I said. Taking his cue he wrapped one arm around my neck and pulled my face to his. My fingers wound into the belt buckles of his jeans as I tried to get as close to him as possible. His cool lips barely touched mine before he pulled away.

"That's it?" I joked. He rustled my hair a bit.

"For now…" he explained as he took my hand and pulled me up off the bench.

"Oh no. Do you have to go back to work?" I asked while we stood on the sidewalk. I figured he needed to get back.

"No, I have the rest of the day off…." he explained. I smiled in a way that would give anyone away.

"What are we going to do then?"

"We're going to get you something to commemorate this day" he said while playing with my fingers. He proceeded to drag me into Tiffany's.

"No way Edward!" I exclaimed as I figured out what he was going to do.

"Please Bella, just let me do this…" he pleaded. I couldn't say no to that face.

"Nothing expensive" I informed him and he smiled. I was a total idiot. Nothing in Tiffany's was inexpensive to me but it was to Edward. He led me to what appeared to be the area of the store dedicated to charms and charm bracelets.

"I kind of already had something made for you. If you don't like it just tell me" he said while the clerk behind the desk laid a tray in front of me. On the tray sat a slender, silver bracelet with two charms attached. The first charm was the famous Tiffany's blue box with a silver ribbon. The other charm was a simple heart that was engraved with the words "Return to Tiffany" and today's date. I admired the tiny charms gently as I lifted the bracelet from the tray. They were beautiful.

"I figured that I'd get you a new charm every once and awhile" Edward explained. I looked at him with an expressionless face. The extent of his commitment to our relationship floored me.

"Only if you'll let me…" he added with a laugh. I still didn't know what to do or say.

"This is really for me?" I asked while he took the charm bracelet from my hand and attached it to my wrist.

"Yes" he whispered as he kissed my wrist lightly. I felt my body beginning to heat up. I'd never experienced this kind of feeling before.

"Thank you" I whispered as I lifted his face away from my wrist. I let my fingers trace the shape of his cold lips for a moment before pulling away. I didn't want to scare him. He seemed disappointed by the lack of physical contact now and moved to talking again.

"What do you say to heading back home?" he asked quietly. My heart raced in my chest. The way he had asked the question made me question for a millisecond what he really wanted from me.

"What will we do there?" I asked, trying not to sound nervous.

"Talk?" he asked with his eyebrows raised. I looked like an idiot. I half smiled and looked down feeling totally embarrassed. I should have known Edward was not like other men.

"Oh!" he exclaimed suddenly. "Oh no, no, no Bella. That came out the wrong way. I'd never even think about…"

"My fault" I laughed, cutting him off. I played with the zipper of my purse as he stared at me.

"So are you okay with heading home then? No funny business I promise" he said while he crossed his heart with his finger and smiled. I nodded and started to cross the street, Edward at my heels. He walked me down to my car and helped me in.

"See you in a few" he told me through the window before sprinting back towards his car. As he ran I could see the tightness of his muscles through his shirt. He was perfect. I calmed myself down with a few deep breathes and reversed out of the parking space.

Edward had reached our building before me but he waited outside. Once again he leaned against the Cadillac.

"You know I bet you could make a pretty penny just posing for a Cadillac ad…." I sighed as I approached him.

"Been there. Done that. Got the free car…" he joked before opening the door to the building for me.

When we reached the apartment I couldn't wait to slip my shoes off and slump onto the couch.

"How can you wear those things?" Edward asked once I had taken my shoes off and thrown them to the side.

"Mind over matter. Don't focus on the pain…" I explained as I tiptoed to the couch and sat down.

"Never mind wearing them, how do you drive in them?" he questioned before plopping down beside me.

"Very very carefully" I giggled before throwing my feet up onto the coffee table.

"It should be illegal" he mumbled to himself before placing his feet near mine. I laughed.

"Probably. But everyone knows that the shoes make the outfit Edward. What if I got pulled over by a very cute police officer?" I joked, playfully.

"How many cute police officers have you seen in Seattle these days?" he retorted. I giggled. He was right. My dad used to be the police chief here in Seattle and his fellow co-workers all had beer bellies and were divorced for the second time.

"Cullen have you noticed you're right about everything?"

"Not everything" he sighed while stretching. I looked at him with doubt.

"I'll tell you what I think I am right about though…" he said while shifting closer to me on the couch.

"Lay it on me"

"You. I know I'm right about you" he whispered.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"I think you're perfect. You know as well as I do that you're beautiful and talented and smart. I know you have a heart of gold and that you're sensitive. You're dedicated and compassionate. The thing that steals my heart is that you're so loveable"

"Loveable?"

"Yes. It's so easy to get caught up in you, to want to be with you every waking moment. I don't know what has come over me these last few weeks ,but when I saw you for the first time in a long time when you came to look at apartments I wanted you" he explained.

"Wanted me?" I asked

"Not because you're beautiful and confident, although I do very much enjoy those traits" he said while rubbing my thigh. "I wanted you because I knew you could make me a better person. I wanted you because something inside of me told me that day that you were the one for me. I have never felt that before Bella…". I took his hand in mine, squeezing tight, relaying that I was thankful for all the wonderful things he had said about me.

"I tried to push the feeling away. When we were growing up you were like my little annoying sister, another Alice running through my house all the time. Of course I was a bit older and doing my own things and not thinking that Bella Swan would grow up to be who she is, a woman who'd I'd very much like to have in my life. I felt wrong at first for wanting you. I wondered if Alice would be upset. I wondered if my parents would approve. But then I decided I didn't care. The only thing that mattered to me was if you felt something for me too" he said

"I do feel something Edward" I whispered.

"That's all I need…" he said with a smile before kissing my forehead. I sat there awestruck by what he had just confessed to me. Granted I hadn't given Edward that much thought but I knew there was something there too. I felt the same pull for him as he did for me.

"That was a bit heavy, no?" he laughed after some time. I shook my head.

"Not heavy, sweet" I clarified for him. He squeezed my thigh gently.

"So I guess we need to do some more catching up. Get to know one another again"

"I agree. Where should we start?"

"Well I already know about your schooling and you career. I want to know more personal information" he said with a grin.

"Like what?" I asked while pulling my feet off the coffee table and crossing my legs on the couch.

"Like have you had any serious relationships recently?". My heart kind of sank. This was one question I dreaded.

"Yes, I was involved with someone from the start of university. His name was Dom"

"You dated him for almost seven years?" Edward asked. I nodded while looking down.

"What happened?" he pushed.

"He proposed" I whispered. I didn't look up to see Edward's reaction. I felt his body stiffen near mine.

"Did you accept?" he finally spoke again.

"No" I stated wanting the conversation to end. I looked up at Edward and noticed his face was blank. I shrugged at him before looking back down. His hand cupped my face and forced me to look at him.

"Why didn't you say yes Bella?". His eyes felt like they were burning through my face.

"I didn't love him" I sighed, remembering how heart broken Dom was.

"I see…" Edward hummed as he let my face go.

"I knew he wasn't the one for me but I couldn't be without him. He was my security blanket. I didn't know what it was like to be by myself. I always had to have someone around. I was a terrible person for letting the relationship go so far…". Edward suddenly had snatched me up in his arms and sat me on his lap.

"You Bella Swan are not a terrible person..." he practically sang in my ear. I pulled his face to look at mine again.

"No?" I asked, sceptical.

"Certainly not" he smiled. I buried my head in his chest. I was amazed at how comfortable I was there.

"So it was a pretty serious relationship nonetheless I assume…" Edward said

"As serious as it can get I guess…" I mumbled into his chest.

"So you and him…uh…" he stuttered. I looked up to see how awkward he felt. I knew where he was going with this.

"Did we sleep together? Is that what you're asking Edward?". He half smiled and nodded.

" Of course we did" I announced, not ashamed by it.

"Was he any good?" Edward laughed. My mouth dropped open and I swatted his chest.

"I'd say we've heard enough about me. It's your turn now" I said

"So he wasn't that good. I figured" he said ignoring what I had just said. Edward looked far to content with his actions in that moment.

"Well I don't have much to compare it to Edward!" I shot back, not realizing what I had just said. He smiled at me.

"I'll show what sex should really be like sometime" he said with a wink. I blushed immediately and looked away. He chuckled as he held my hips.

"Well I guess I should get on with my story then. I've never really had a steady relationship. I had dated people on and off since high school but they were flings. I did date one girl, Mollie, for about six months in my last year of university. I really wanted it to work out. All my friends were in long term relationships and I felt like the odd man out, but no matter how hard I tried to make it work something in the back of my head kept telling me not to bother. Eventually we broke it off once I got my job. I moved to New York and she stayed in Boston. Since then I haven't really been with anyone serious. Like I said last night, most women want my money…" he said.

"Well at least you know I don't want your money" I giggled.

"That's true. I've never seen a woman refuse to take money from me. Before you that is.."

"I'm a remarkable woman" I hinted.

"Amongst other things" he added. I laughed. I felt like Edward knew me inside and out when he actually didn't.

We spent the rest of the day discussing everything we could possibly think of: favourite colours, foods, movies, hobbies, television shows, our bad habits and pet peeves. Of course since we practically grew up together we knew each others family and history till the point where Edward left for college. He filled me in on the places he'd lived and travelled to.

"What's your favourite city?" I asked him as I played with his hair. I still sat on his lap and he looked remarkably comfortable.

"That's tough. It's a tie between Paris, Florence or Zurich"

"You've been to Paris!" I exclaimed as I pressed my hands into his chest. Paris was the once place in the world I had always wanted to go. As a teenager I tried to save all my money so that I could go before I started university but once I discovered how much my education would cost the trip went out the window.

"I take it you haven't" he laughed.

"No! Tell me everything about it! How's the food? Are the people nice? Is it really as romantic as they say? Did you go see Moulin Rouge? Did you go to the Eiffel Tower?" I asked very quickly as I bounced up and down getting excited.

"Whoa. I take it we're a tad bit excited" he chuckled while pressing down on my shoulders to some my erratic movements.

"Oh sorry! It's just that Paris is the one place I want to go in the whole wide world…" I explained to him as I calmed down a bit.

"You don't say" he whispered. I nodded. After awhile I saw his lips curl into one of his devious smiles.

"Bella do you have plans this weekend?" he asked. I thought for a while. I couldn't remember if I had work obligations or not.

"I don't think so…" I finally said.

'Would you like to go to Paris?" he said so casually that it was scary.

"Yes!" I screamed not realizing what I had committed myself to. I threw my arms around his neck and pushed my lips onto his. He more than willingly reciprocated the action. After a few minutes of an intense make out session he pulled away.

"Wow. Look at all the action I'm getting on just our first date" he kidded. What a smart ass.

"Wait to see all the action you'll get in Paris" I shot back before crushing my lips onto his again.

**AN:** the links to what Bella's charms look like are posted on my profile. Tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Hi Guys! Thanks for the support for this story! Please keep it coming! I hope you all like this next chapter...lots of fluff. Much love xoxoxo

**Chapter 5**

**The time to relax is when you don't have time for it- Jim Goodwin**

**Bella's POV**

To say I was stressed would be an understatement. Between seeing Alice off on her way back to Harvard, babysitting Avery, packing for Paris, and hiring lawyers for my firm, I was spent. Edward of course was completely collected and had all our arrangements for Paris settled. We'd be leaving Thursday night and arriving back in Seattle Monday morning. I had never been more excited about anything in my whole life. The only downside to planning this trip was that I saw less of Edward than I wanted to. We both needed to catch up on our work and thus were putting in major over time hours so we could enjoy our weekend alone in peace. There would be no cell phones, blackberry's, or emails for us in Paris. Even worse than that, Edward and I rarely ran into each other in the mornings or evenings. We were always leaving the apartment at strange hours and coming home when the other person was already asleep. Our only form of real communication was the notes we left each other on the fridge promising to call each other on our lunch breaks but it never worked out…

As I awoke from my sleep on Wednesday morning, I prayed that today would be a better and easier day then the previous ones. Nothing had seemed to be working out for me lately. My car had broken down and needed repairs, I lost my keys countless times, I fell down the stairs one night and broke the heel right off of my favourite shoes, and worst of all my blackberry went on the fritz. All my files, emails, and appointment reminders had disappeared into thin air and I was at a complete loss.

I flung my legs over the side of the bed and sighed. My gut told me this wasn't going to be a great day either. I ambled over to the kitchen and poured myself a cup of coffee. I slumped into the bar stool and sat there quietly sipping my coffee. I debated faking an illness and not going into work but I knew I had to go. I told myself it was just one more day of hell before I was in the most romantic place on earth. With that I chugged the rest of my coffee and headed back to my room for a shower. Edward still wasn't up yet so I tried to be as quiet as possible as I grabbed some fresh towels from the dryer.

I stepped into the shower and awaited the hot water to come pouring on me. Instead only cold water sprayed out of the nozzle. I cursed under my breath, not understanding how we could be out of hot water this early in the morning. I shut the tap off quickly and figured I'd give it another try. As I turned the knob I finally felt warm water trickling down but the pressure sucked. I cranked the shower knob completely to the right when suddenly I heard loud snap and freezing cold water began to spray at me from odd directions. I tried to shut the water off but it wouldn't. Water was now coming at me full force, spraying into my eyes.

"EDWARD!" I yelled as loud as possible, hoping he would hear me through the walls. I tried to block my face with my hands to avoid the water but it was no use. I pushed on the door trying to open it but it wouldn't budge. The shower was beginning to fill with water and I wasn't even standing on the drain. I had no idea what was going on.

"EDWARD!" I screamed again, almost on the verge of tears. I was freezing cold and trapped. Finally I heard Edward fidgeting with the door handle. I couldn't remember if I had locked it or not. I saw him rush through the bathroom, his shadow lingering on the opaque glass.

"Bella what the hell is going on?" he shouted, pounding on the shower door. My teeth were chattering now.

"Get me out" I stuttered while clinging to myself, attempting to keep warm. Edward yanked the shower door open. Water pooled onto the floor immediately. He whisked me out the shower and secured a towel around me. He then proceeded to grab something from beneath the sink and slammed it against the shower knob. The spray of water stopped.

"Bella are you okay?" he asked while rubbing the towel on my body and pulling me into his bare chest. He looked distraught.

"I'm fine" I chattered

"What happened?" he questioned while grabbing another towel from the vanity and throwing over me.

"I don't know. I heard something snap in there and then the knob got jammed and only cold water was running. The drain must be blocked too because water was building up" I explained to the best of my ability. Edward stole a glance back towards the shower with a puzzled expression on his face.

"That's the weirdest thing..." he mumbled. I nodded, my forehead rubbing against his chest.

"Thank god you were here to save me or else I would have ended up like Lucy and Vi in that episode of _The Lucy Show_ where they install a shower…" I sighed. Edward burst into a fit of laughter.

"That's something I'd like to see…" he laughed.

"Maybe another day" I giggled, not feeling as bad about the situation anymore. Then it struck me that Edward was holding my naked form to his body. I felt my bare breasts pressing against his chest, my thighs rubbing against his, his hands sitting just above my ass, pulling me close to him. My cheeks began to flush and Edward noticed the change in my body heat.

"You're getting warmer" he announced while his head came to rest on mine.

"Yes" I fumbled to agree. I was now focusing on the fact that Edward had seen me naked. I wondered what he was thinking.

"Really warm…" he whispered in my ear. I laughed nervously yet I was so enthralled in him.

"Really, really, warm" he said softly before placing a kiss on my neck and trailing them down to my collarbone. His hands caressed my bare hip and I shuddered. I felt myself loosing control, my whole body tingled. This was moving far too fast but I couldn't help myself. I wrapped my leg around his and felt him smile into my skin. He proceeded to lift me from the floor causing all the towels that once covered me to fall to the ground. Now my legs wrapped around his hips. I should have felt awkward about my lack of clothing but my mind was mush. Instincts took over and I forced my lips onto his while my hand tangled in his hair.

He carried me out of the bathroom and laid me onto my bed. I pulled him down with me, never breaking our kiss. His hands flanked my head as he pushed his body onto mine. I felt his body heating up now. His heart pounded as fast as mine. My hands made their way to the elastic of his pyjama pants and he groaned as I slipped my fingers behind. He broke our kiss and moved his face to my ear again.

"We haven't even had a second date…." he reminded me.

"I know" I shot back with a sigh knowing that we shouldn't be doing this right now.

"Maybe this is enough for now…" he suggested as he pulled himself off of me and stood away from the bed. I nodded as I sat up on the bed. Edward looked at my body, his want for me reflected in his expression. I quickly grabbed a sheet from my bed and wrapped it around my figure. Edward looked disappointed.

"Paris is close" I whispered, hoping that would make him feel better. His face lit up with a huge smile and desire once again smouldered in his eyes.

"Not close enough…" he said while biting down on his lip.

"You're telling me" I giggled before standing up from the bed and making my way to his shower.

**X0x0xx0x0x0x0xx0x0x0x0x0x00x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x000x0x**

Work sucked. Between answering phone calls and emails I had no time to even grab something to eat. When seven o'clock rolled around I finally convinced myself it would be okay to leave. I wouldn't be coming in tomorrow since I'd need the day to prepare for our trip.

As I stepped into my car in the parking garage my blackberry beeped. Edward had sent me a text message.

"_B_

_I just left the office. I'm heading to the mall to pick up some stuff for our trip. Care to join?"_

I smiled like a little kid. I couldn't pass up the opportunity to spend time with Edward even though I was exhausted and mentally drained. I wrote him back quickly as I pulled out of the lot.

"_Cullen_

_I'd love to join you. It'll be our second date. I'll be there in five._

_xxxxxxxx"_

I raced to the mall and found Edward waiting for me at the front doors. Of course he was dressed in his work clothes much like me. We looked a tad bit dressed up for shopping but what could you do. I pulled my black skirt up a bit just to show some more leg. Edward would get a kick out of that.

"Hi" I breathed as I approached him and pecked his cheek.

"I was expecting a better kiss than that considering all those "kisses" you texted me" he laughed before pulling my face to his. We both pulled away once we figured our public display of affection may be bothering other people. I wiped the lip gloss that had smeared on Edward's lips off with my fingers.

"Shall we shop?" I asked playfully while throwing my hand into the back pocket of Edward's dress pants.

"Let's do this thing" he said in a very macho voice. I laughed when a picture of Edward as Hulk Hogan popped into my head. I had no idea how I related the two but it happened.

The mall was fairly empty and Edward and I managed to get everything we wanted with ease. As we were about to leave a store sign caught my eye. Victoria's Secret. Of course I needed to go in there to pick up a few things for Paris and I decided I'd need Edward's opinion. This would be fun…

"Edward would you mind helping me with one last thing?" I asked as I lead us towards the store. He noticed the store sign and his eyes widened.

"What exactly do you need help with?" he asked with a grin. I pulled him into the store.

"All you have to do is tell me what you like" I chirped. I'd never seen him look so happy before.

"And you'll have to tell me how it looks on me too… if you don't mind" I whispered in his ear before starting to walk away. He linked his fingers with mine and let me drag him towards the lingerie. I could see Edward practically drooling while I picked up various items and held them to my body for him to look at. Once I collected what felt like twenty things to try on I led him towards the dressing rooms. I pushed him down onto one of the chairs that sat outside of the individual rooms.

"Be good. Don't move" I said before kissing him.

"I wouldn't even dream of moving…" he chuckled as I locked the door to the dressing room behind me. I piled my items onto the table that sat in the room and stripped down. I already knew I'd be buying everything I tried on but it would be fun for Edward nonetheless. I slipped on a very sheer, black, halter baby doll first. I checked myself out quickly in the mirror and was pleased with what I saw. I unlocked the door slowly and stepped out of the room to stand in front of Edward.

"What do you think?" I asked while I twirled around in a little circle for him. The look on his face was priceless.

"I'd say that's a keeper" he finally managed to blurt out, his eyes never leaving my body. I smiled and skipped back to change into something else.

"Do you like purple?" I shouted over to him while slipping on my next item.

"Sure!" he yelled back.

"Good. I'm sure you'll like this then" I said while I emerged to show him what I had on. I had chosen a deep purple baby doll with lots of embroidery and beading around the bust. A small peep hole that was cut in the fabric showed a hint of my stomach. Edward admired me once again.

"Thumbs up?" I asked with a smile. He nodded.

"God I love purple" he sighed. I laughed headed back to try something else on. I threw on a bustier that was black and covered with white poka dots. I attached the garter belt and threw the door open.

"Is the garter too much?" I questioned knowing full well Edward enjoyed what he was seeing.

"No it's amazing…" he practically whispered as he scanned my body for the third time.

"So I should stick with the garters" I noted.

"Most definitely" he laughed before requesting to see something else.

"Be ready Edward! This is the last thing I'm going to show you tonight" I announced before presenting myself to him. I had picked a silver, silk, empire waist, baby doll as my last look for him to see. The halter neck was completely covered with pearls and revealed a good portion of my breasts.

When I stepped out to reveal my look to him his jaw nearly hit the floor.

"I look that good huh?" I asked while I walked up to him and closed his mouth by pushing his chin up.

"Uh huh" was all he managed to mumble. I giggled. Mission accomplished. I had made Edward gawk at me. I kissed him quickly before heading back to get changed into my regular clothes. Along with the four items I had shown Edward I decided to buy a few more things: two more bustiers with garters, and an apron baby doll in blue. It looked exactly like a sexy French maid's outfit and I figured it'd be appropriate for France.

I told Edward to wait outside of the store now while I paid for everything. I didn't want him seeing everything I bought. I traipsed outside of the store, my huge pink bag in tow, and hooked my arm into Edward's. We began walking towards our cars.

"Thanks for doing that for me. I know it must have been painfully boring…" I sighed dramatically as I looked up at him.

"Believe me it was my pleasure. In fact, I'd like to offer you my services any time you decide you need to do lingerie shopping again" he said very seriously.

"Woo hoo!" I cheered playfully as we approached my car. Edward could help me with anything, anytime. I didn't care what it was.

I unlocked the doors quickly and threw all of my purchases into the back seat. I felt Edward's hands wrap loosely around my waist and I turned to face him. Het let his forehead rest on mine.

"We'll be on our way to Paris at this exact time tomorrow Bells…"

"I know! I'm so excited!" I giggled while my hands came to rest on Edward's chest.

"Is there any way you could bring one of those baby dolls with you in your carry on?" he laughed as his fingers traced the hem of my skirt.

"Tisk Tisk Mr. Cullen. Patience is a virtue. You'll have to wait until we're actually in Paris before you see any of those items again" I explained before touching my index finger to his nose. He chuckled and then pulled away, grabbing his own keys from his pocket. He headed off to his car, shaking his head, and then shouted something back towards me.

"You suck!" he laughed as he paused to look at me once more.

"Maybe on the third date…" I yelled back with a wink before hopping into my car.

**AN:** If you didn't understand my refrence to the Lucy show scene check out the link on my profile!


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** Hi guys. Alright so i am so sorry for the lack of updating with this story. Circumstances just didn't allow time for me to write. Anyways this is just a short cute fluffy chapter to keep you entertained. Leaving for Paris will happen in the next chapter...hope you like it! Much love xoxoxo

**PS:** the packing and unpacking thing is totally something i do. PLEASE tell me im not the only person who enjoys it...all my friends think im insane but i really love packing ahahah.

**Chapter 6**

**The word "romance," according to the dictionary, means ****excitement****, adventure, and something extremely real. Romance should last a lifetime.**** Billy Graham**

**Bella's POV **

"Stop tossing and turning Bella!" Edward yelled at me from his bedroom down the hall. It was three in the morning and I was so excited about leaving for Paris later today that I couldn't contain myself. Sleep was just not going to happen.

"I can't help it!" I shot back, sitting up in bed in my pitch back room.

"We'll try!" he yelled again. I heard him flip over in his bed. I sighed and fell back into my pillows. Of course Edward wasn't as excited as I was. He'd been all over the world hundreds of times and me I hadn't even left the United States. I tried to sit still in bed but I couldn't. Instead I got up and started pacing around in my bedroom.

"Bella! Cut it out would ya?" he bellowed. I giggled.

"It's impossible!" I laughed. Suddenly the lights in the hall flicked on and I heard his bare feet clomping towards my room. I knew I was in big trouble. The lights shot on in my room and I froze where I was standing, looking Edward straight in the eye. He was in his boxers and nothing else. His hair looked all ratty and he had enormous bags under his eyes but he stilled looked stunning. I felt myself sigh at his gorgeousness. His voice then snapped me back to reality.

"You" he said while pointing right at my face, "in the bed now" he ordered. I complied, all giddy like, and hopped into bed. He approached me and took all the covers into his hands and proceeded to tuck the sheets right under the mattress. I then realized he was trying to secure me there.

"I feel like a little kid" I giggled as he moved to the other side of the bed and did the same thing with the sheets.

"Well you're acting like one" he laughed back. "Now please Bella, just try and sleep, we're going to have a big day…" he said while placing a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"Okay, okay" I sighed right after he shut the lights back off and hurried back to his own bedroom. I heard his bedsprings squeak as he hopped back into his bed and yawned. I knew he'd be out like a light in no time. I however would not…

I sat in silence for what felt like hours, staring at the dark ceiling. Finally I glanced over at the clock only to notice that five minutes had passed since Edward had tucked me in. This was just not going to work. I wrestled my way out of the sheets that encompassed me, throwing them to one side as I slid out of bed. I turned on my beside light and rummaged through my nightstand to find a pad of paper and a pen. I heard Edward sigh before he hollered at me.

"What are you doing now?" he asked, a twinge of annoyance in his voice.

"I'm making a list of all the things I want to do in Paris" I explained while curling up into a ball and writing things down on the piece of paper.

"You've got to be kidding me right?" he cried. I just imagined the steam that was coming from his ears. I was having too much fun doing this to him. I knew he was utterly exhausted but he was so cute when he was mad.

"No I'm not kidding Edward" I giggled while writing down "_dance in the cobblestone streets at midnight"_ on the pad.

"You better shut that light off right now and go to bed or this trip will be off" he threatened. I gasped.

"You wouldn't dare!" I screeched.

"Try me!"

"Aww Edward you're no fun!" I cried, before flicking my light off.

"That's me" he yawned before rustling around his sheets. "Goodnight Bella.."

"Night" I huffed as I folded my arms across my chest while lying back down. I tapped my feet together, annoyed with the fact that time would simply not pass. What the hell was I going to do to keep myself preoccupied and entertained? Then it hit me. Repacking. I loved packing and repacking suitcases…I was crazy.

I hopped off the bed quietly and tiptoed to my bedroom door, closing it slightly. I flicked the master light switch on and made my way to the suitcase that was sitting on the floor.

"Isabella Swan!" Edward roared, "get away from that suitcase!" he yelled, knowing exactly what I was about to do seeing as I'd been doing it all day.

"I just realized I forgot to pack something though" I chirped while reaching for the zipper of the suitcase.

"No you didn't. I happen to know you have everything anyone could possibly need in that monstrous suitcase"

"This coming from the guy who hasn't even packed yet!" I countered before sitting on the hardwood floor near my bags.

"That's not true!" he squawked. I laughed wholeheartedly. He was such a liar. I jetted up from the floor and headed towards his bedroom.

"Prove it" I ordered before turning the lights on in his room. He cringed in the bed and tried to cover his eyes with his arm to block the blinding light. I rested against the door frame, waiting for him to get up from bed.

"I don't have to prove anything to you" he said quietly in a voice that sounded like he was five.

"I'll just look myself then" I laughed as I crossed his room and found his suitcase sitting next to his dresser.

"Don't be ridiculous Bella…" he said quickly, sitting up in bed and attempting to throw the covers off.

"No I really want to know what you've packed so far…" I said before unzipping the lid to his small suitcase. My eyes grew wide with what I saw. I felt Edward standing right behind me and I busted out into a fit of laughter as I pulled out the two items that rested in the case.

"This is all you've packed? Two packs of condoms?" I laughed as I turned to face him. His face was beat red and he looked down towards the floor. I studied the boxes, still giggling.

"Oh my, extra large. Are you trying to be macho?" I asked playfully as I flipped the boxes over to read what was written on the back. I heard him mutter under his breath.

"Hmm…it looks like you have all the bases covered…flavoured, ribbed, extra sensitive…" I said while studying the contents of the boxes. "Even vibrating rings!" I added once I saw it. Edward wasn't enjoying this at all. His stared at me, flabbergasted.

"Oh Edward I'm just playing with you! I'm glad you're…um…well prepared" I chuckled.

"Well you're the one who led me on with all that lingerie business!" he shot back.

"Who says I was just leading you on?" I asked as I moved closer to him, my hands running over his bare chest. He didn't respond but I felt his body going rigid under my hands.

"Edward? Why would you be thinking that?" I cooed, letting my fingers trace his lips. He groaned and I smiled. My lips were on his in that very second, my fingers playing with the waistband of his boxers, my leg hitched around his. Soon after I pulled away, knowing full well that I would get carried away and ruin the excitement and thrill of Paris.

"You're terrible Bella…just terrible" he sighed as he slumped back onto the bed.

"I know" I giggled before crawling under the sheets on the right side of the bed.

"What are you doing? he asked while turning his body slightly to face me.

"Why I'm going to sleep of course" I smiled.

"Here?" he questioned. I nodded.

" Right here, beside you" I explained. In a split second Edward had switched the light off and crawled into bed beside me. I cuddled next to him.

"So I think I'm not with the teasing and jokes now…" I sighed before yawning.

"Good" he hummed, while playing with my hair.

"I just have to know one thing though Edward, are you really that well endowed?" I asked as my hand slid down his chest towards his pelvis. His hand immediately covered mine and stopped my discovery mission.

"You'll have to find that out when were in Paris…" he said while turning away from me and lying on his side.

"That's not fair! You can't leave me dying with suspicion here" I pleaded. He chuckled.

"This Bella, is what you get for keeping me up till four in the morning…"

I huffed, annoyed that Edward had beat me at my own game….


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** Hi everyone! I am so very sorry about the lack of updating. My life has been a bloody disaster and i just havent had time to keep up with my stories. I hope i havent upset anyone :) Anyways i want to thank those of you who have been PM'ing me begging me to continue and update...i really do appreciate your support. This is a very quick chapter. I'm in the midst of a hell of a homework week...including 4 midterms and 2 papers and patients...yet here i am...writing a chapter for this story...god i hope i pass everything...ahaha. Anyways lets get on with this...hope you all enjoy :) Much love xoxox Review away! Thanks!

**PS:** hopefully i will be updating one day to change them all within the next few weeks!

**Chapter 7**

**Forbidden things have a secret charm****- Tacitus**

**Bella's POV **

"You look positively stunning" Edward whispered into my neck while I secured my pearl earrings in front of the mirror in my bathroom. I was just finishing getting ready to leave for the airport. Wearing a pair of dark denim jeans, a plum coloured structured blouse with a pair of matching pumps I turned around to face him. Taking in his beauty for the umpteenth time in my life I sighed as I tilted my head to examine him more. He was wearing a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled perfectly to his elbows. For the first time ever a shirt had never looked more erotic to me. His dark jeans were slightly baggy, leaving just enough to the imagination. The watch he wore on his left wrist begged for me to stare at it, the light from above causing it to reflect shapes over my shirt.

"You" I said while placing my hand on his chest, "are possibly the most handsome man I've ever met" I whispered back. I saw a smile creep onto his face immediately as he pulled me closer to him, his fingers winding themselves into the side belt loops of my jeans. I gently brought my lips to his. He groaned as I pulled away soon after.

"There will be plenty of time for that later …" I said with a wink as I scurried out of the bathroom and approached my bed. Grabbing my rather large, black patent leather purse that rested there I turned around quickly only to find Edward crashing his lips onto mine again. I giggled as I pushed him away, something I absolutely hated to do.

"Edward" I whispered as his hands rested on my lower back, "if we didn't have to get to the airport I most defiantly would allow us to have some fun…"

"I would most certainly hope so" he chuckled as he let go of me and pulled something out of his pocket. He gestured for my open hand and placed a tiny black box in my palm. My eyes grew wide as my mind raced. He couldn't be proposing..

He obviously saw my reaction to the gift and felt the need to explain.

"It's nothing big Bella. Just open it…." He murmured before his eyes dropped to the box. Hesitantly I opened the box, using my thumb as leverage. Once the box popped open I smiled.

"Another one?" I asked playfully as I lifted the tiffany charm from the box to admire it. This time he had bought me a silver airplane charm. As I flipped it over I noticed the word "Paris" had been engraved into the metal.

"Only for you" he said quietly before taking the charm from me and attaching it to the charm bracelet I wore on my right wrist.

"It's beautiful" I said while shaking my hand to admire my charms. "Thank you". He smiled again quickly before grabbing my hand.

"Ready to get out of here?" he asked while leading me out of my room.

"You have no idea how excited I am Edward…" I explained while he helped me get my coat on.

"It'll be special" he whispered as he gently pulled my hair away from my neck to place a kiss there. I giggled at the sudden burst of heat that contacted my skin.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox **

The plane ride was quiet and relatively calm. Of course Edward has purchased first class tickets and not too many people sat in the same area as us. I slept for majority of duration of the flight. In actuality there isn't much to do while on a plane. Well there were things we could have done but I wasn't exactly ready to join the mile high club just yet….

As we collected our luggage and stepped into the crisp fall air of Paris thrill raced through my body. I ached to see everything Paris had to offer and I felt unbelievably comfortable tucked under Edward's arm.

"Should we grab a taxi?" I asked him as I dug through my purse looking for a tube of lip gloss. I felt dingy after the flight, like all my makeup had become caked on my skin. I figured some lip gloss may make me look just a bit better.

"Nope" he replied as he turned a bit to glance down the street.

"Tell me you're going to make me walk in these shoes" I yawned. I was very tired even though I had slept for hours.

"I would never allow that" he said with a smile as he kissed the top of my head. I curled myself closer into him, giving up on trying to figure out what he had planned.

"Ah there we go" he whispered before removing his hold around my waist and encouraging me to stand up straight. A black town car had just pulled up in front of us. The windows were heavily tinted and accented in silver.

"You got us a driver?" I asked, shocked. I wondered how much money this would set him back.

"Wrong again sweetheart" he chuckled as he grabbed our luggage off the curb and helped the driver load them into the car. I stared at him still not comprehending what was going on.

"It's rented. I'll be your personal escort this weekend" he explained before tipping the driver and pulling open the passenger door for me.

"My escort huh? Does that mean I can make you do anything for me?" I asked while coming to stand in front of him.

"_Anything_" he confirmed with a tone that made it sound like he was more then willing to just drive me places…

"Well aren't you something" I laughed before placing a kiss on the tip of his nose and climbing into the car. I heard him chuckle as he slammed the door behind me. He then got into the driver's seat and started the car. He drove smoothly away from the airport, his hand locked in mine.

"Do you know where we're going?" I asked suddenly. Edward didn't seem to be paying attention to any street signs or markers.

"Of course I do, silly. I know Paris like the back of my hand" he explained before lifting our intertwined hands to kiss the back of mine. The energy that surged through my body in that moment caused me to blush. Unable to speak I took back to looking out the window and admiring the scenery for awhile.

"So where's our hotel?" I asked once all the trees started to look the same.

"We aren't staying in a hotel" he said while remaining focused on the road.

"Edward Cullen are we staying in a hostel? Because I'll have you know you will not be seeing any action from me in a place like that" I kidded, knowing full well Edward would never stay anywhere that was less than five star.

"Oh darn" he gasped. "Here I was thinking you would enjoy frivolous, public sex. I better get on the phone and see if I can get us a hotel ASAP" he laughed while reaching for his cell phone for dramatic effect.

"You're a dork" I giggled while swatting his hand away from his cell that was attached to his belt.

"You're so beautiful when you laugh Bella" he said suddenly in a very serious tone. His eyes practically burned into mine for the split second he looked away from the road and focused on me. I covered my face instinctively as I blushed. The car then came to a stop and I heard Edward place it in park.

"You'll want to take your hands away from your face Bella. We're here" he whispered as he helped me guide my hands back down to my lap. I opened my eyes to see that we were parked in front of a beautiful stone villa that appeared to be two floors. Flower boxes sat on the window ledges filled with dark autumn coloured flowers. Everything from the doors to the shutters that flanked the windows was accented in a brushed black colour.

"Its beautiful" I murmured before fiddling with the door lock and letting myself out. Exhaustion and jet lag had struck me far more quickly then I had anticipated. Edward was at my side in a matter of a few seconds, holding me steady.

"I've had my eye on it for years. I figured now was a good time to try it out" he explained but the words just didn't register. I focused so intently on the villa. On how striking it was, how perfect it was.

"Don't you want to head inside?" Edward asked, now waving his hand in front of my face, breaking me from my trance. I was so absorbed in the moment that I hadn't heard him.

"Of course" I said quickly while shaking my head to clear my mind. He led me to the front entrance and stooped down to grab a key that was hidden under the doormat. Unlocking the door quickly he pushed it open, letting me enter first. I stood frozen in my spot at the first glimpse of the place. Dark hardwood floors covered the entire first level. Huge sofas sat around a fireplace along with beautiful bulky pieces of furniture that looked handcrafted and very rustic. In the middle of the floor was a large winding staircase that obviously lead upstairs. I could see the small kitchen located towards the back of the level. I admired the artwork that hung on the walls. It was just amazing.

"This is just…." I stammered not knowing what to say.

"This is just…lovely" Edward said quietly as he came to stand behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I nodded as he brought his head to rest in the crook of my shoulder.

"Shall we look upstairs?" he murmured. I nodded once again. He took my hand and walked us to the stairs.

"Careful now Bella" he instructed as we took to the stairs. He knew how clumsy I was and the last thing we needed was to ruin this weekend with a bunch of broken bones. I eyed the stairs carefully as I clambered up. Soon, we reached the top and found ourselves in the bedroom. A huge king size bed covered in pillows sat in the middle of the room, flanked by lamps and comfy looking chairs. The walls were painted a deep terracotta colour and were once again home to stunning works of art.

"I think I'm dreaming" I whispered as I did a quick spin around the room. My eyes came to rest on the east wall that was covered from end to end by window coverings. I rushed over and pulled the drapes wide open. To my awe a huge balcony was before me. It was covered in a stone that looked much like the exterior of the house. The veranda was covered by an overhead hanging of materials in deep colours. Heaters were placed randomly throughout the area and a hot tub sat in the far corner near the railing. One extremely large reclining chair sat just outside of the sliding door. It was covered in more pillows and what appeared to be a very tempting mattress.

"You haven't even seen the best part yet" Edward hummed, now standing by side. I looked at him, excitement radiating through me. He gestured towards the end of the balcony. I skipped quickly over to the railing letting my hands come to rest there. The sight that was before me was breathtaking. The Eiffel Tower could be seen very clearly, the sun blaring down on it.

"Oh!" I gasped as I let the view overtake me. "Beautiful, perfect, wonderful" I whispered to myself as I used the railing to support me.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked now gently resting against the railing too.

"I….I…." I stammered while shaking my head. I couldn't even formulate a sentence for how I felt. They only thing I could do was show him how I felt…


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **so its been awhile eh? ahaha gosh im so sorry...life is just AHHH...anyways..i tried my best to put together a chapter in a very short amount of time. I know its a small chapter but i hope its better than nothing. Much love xoxoxo . R&R!!

**Chapter 8**

**Life is all about ****timing****... the unreachable becomes reachable, the unavailable become available, the unattainable... attainable. Have the patience, wait it out It's all about ****timing****.****" Stacy Charter**

**Bella's POV **

Without a second thought my lips were on his. His hands instinctively clung to my waist as to steady himself from the shock that had just hit him. More eager than ever, my hands pulled at his belt trying to bring him closer to my tiny frame. My lips moved from his as I pulled his head back to expose his neck. Leaving a trail of tiny kisses down his right side, I smiled as I felt him gasp. His hands intertwined in my hair as he brought my face back to his. I felt his tongue trace my lower lip. Involuntarily I trembled. Taking note, he moved on to my neck now. Brushing my hair to the side I felt his teeth graze my skin before he gently bit down. Energy surged through me. My entire body tingled….

Suddenly Edward was picking me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist before unbuttoning the first few buttons of his shirt. As he carried me inside, his hands traced my ass and pushed me closer to him. Placing me gently on the bed I pulled him on top of me. Before his lips were back on mine I spoke.

"Tell me what you want…" I whispered into his ear. He raised one of his eyebrows while excitement rushed through his green eyes.

"What services do you offer Miss. Swan?" he asked before beginning to assault my neck with his tongue.

"Anything…" I gasped

"Anything I ask?" he whispered into the nape of my neck.

"I'll do whatever you want…." I stuttered back. I heard him let out a low chuckle before flipping us over.

"You may regret saying that Bella, what if I work you too hard?" he muttered

"Impossible" I growled as I pushed myself off his chest so that I now was straddling his hips. Taking to his shirt again, I dealt with the remaining buttons as quickly as I could. Once I had managed to complete that task, it was back to his belt. In a matter of seconds I had whipped the belt away from his waist. I felt his hands graze my chest softly as he reached for the top button of my blouse. As I looked up to throw his belt on the floor I caught my reflection in the mirror positioned on the wall above the headboard. I was horrified with what I saw.

"Stop" I mumbled just before Edward was about to kiss me again. He looked startled as I began to push him away and slip off of his lap.

"What did I do wrong?" he asked quietly. I let out a low chuckle.

"Look at me! I look absolutely disgusting! My mascara is all smudged, my hair looks like I haven't brushed it in a week…." I began

"Bella you're beautiful" he cut me off, his voice gentle and sincere. His hand reached for my arm as he tried to pull me back towards him.

"I'm glad you think so, but I can't do this" I said waving my hands around his body "while looking like this" I said pointing to the disaster I called myself.

"Don't be ridiculous…" he sighed. "You can leave me hanging like this…" he plead.

"Who said I was going to leave you hanging?" I questioned before placing my index finger on his lips. "I just need a few minutes to get myself all….well hot" I giggled before yawning.

"Does this mean I have to leave the room for a bit?" he asked with a crooked smile and bright eyes.

"Just for a few minutes…" I said with a wink before kissing him quickly and pulling him off the bed. "Wait downstairs, I'll call you when I'm ready" I explained before pushing him out the door with my foot and slowly closing the door.

"You're a tease Bella Swan…" he yelled through the door, before I heard him stomping off.

"You know you love it Cullen!" I laughed, not sure if he could hear me or not. I scurried to my luggage that sat near the bathroom. Rifling through everything I had packed, I knew what I needed. Edward would absolutely die…

**Edward's POV **

I had to admire Bella for her self restraint. I'd never had a girl stop in the middle of foreplay like that. Was it sad to say it kind of turned me on?

I walk down the stairs smoothly and quietly, desperate to hear anything Bella might be doing. It was no use though, she wouldn't allow for that. I prayed she wouldn't take too long. It was insane for her to think she looked ghastly. She was the definition of perfect.

Slumping onto the large couch that sat in front of the TV I tried to keep myself as preoccupied as possible. I flipped through the channels at an incredible speed. Nothing there could keep my mind from thinking of Bella. Getting restless, I grabbed a magazine that was resting on the coffee table and skimmed through it before my blackberry buzzed. Thank goodness Bella wasn't here to witness that…she would have killed me. Taking a peak at the screen I noticed Alice had texted me.

"_I can't get in touch with Bella. Any idea where she may be?"_

_Yeah, in Paris, about to make me a very happy man_ I thought before laughing and texting her back. One word was all I had to write.

"_Preoccupied"_

Alice didn't text me back…

**X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x00x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0 **

Time dragged on. Taking a glimpse at my watch I noticed I had given Bella more than half an hour to get ready. I had had enough of waiting and darted up the stairs quickly. She had to be ready by now and if she wasn't…. well… too bad….

When I reached the closed bedroom door I knocked gently.

"Bella? Am I allowed in now or what?" I asked with a sarcastic tone. I didn't get a response. Maybe this was part of her little game.

"I'm coming in anyways!" I declared after a few minutes before pushing open the door. I took a quick glimpse of the room only to find Bella, lying in the middle of the bed, her body barley covered by a light blue French maid outfit. Her hair was curled and I could see soft sparkles dancing off her skin. My heart raced.

"Nice outfit. Very appropriate" I announced before approaching the bed with a smile on my face. She still didn't respond. Sitting next to her and cocking my head to the side I noticed her eyes were closed. You had to be kidding me…

"Bella?" I whispered, testing to see if she was toying with me. I gave her a little nudge after a few seconds of silence but I got nothing…

She was dead asleep…


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **Hi everyone! So heres a quick chapter for you all! Thanks so much for the reviews and PM"s about this story...it means a lot to me and i'm sorry i kept you wanting more for so long! Keep on reviewing! Much love xoxox

**PS**: check out my other story: A Mother's Desperation!

**Chapter 9**

**Indecency****, vulgarity, obscenity- these are strictly confined to man; he invented them. Among the higher animals there is no trace of them.**** Mark Twain**

**Edwards POV**

What I was thinking of at this very moment was the definition of indecent. So indecent that if my mother ever found out she would never call me a gentleman ever again. Good thing she would never know…

Snapping back to reality once I heard Bella shuffle the bed sheets, I peered down at her again. Taking in her body for the umpteenth time since we left America, all her beautiful features seemed more pronounced. One wavy section of her shiny dark brown hair had fallen to sweep across her forehead. I noticed the slight sparkle of her eye makeup as she shifted in the bed to face the sunlight. Her lips were tinted with bright pink, a colour I wished to devour. Her pale skin reflected the bite mark I had placed on her neck, hardly noticeable to anyone who wasn't staring. One arm hung close to the edge of the bed while the charms on her bracelet clanked together slightly. Her long legs were contorted in a fashion that would make any man melt, especially with her brilliant silver heels on. Her breathing was steady as I watched her chest rise and fall, her breasts being pushed up perfectly by her blue outfit. A smile strewn across her face, she looked peaceful. She looked stunning…

Fighting every urge to take her right then and there, I lifted her lower body ever so gently off the bed as I pulled the comforter and sheets down. I debated whether to take her heels off but frankly I enjoyed the sight of them. I slipped her tiny frame into the sheets, trying my hardest not to wake her. Brushing her hair away from her face, I placed a timid kiss on her forehead before staring at her again. Not being able to resist her completely, I lowered my lips to hers, placing a very quick kiss there. I felt her body shift for a second before she snuggled closer to the sheets.

Moving away from her side of the bed, I slipped my shoes off. I wasn't going to lie…I was the definition of disappointed. I had been waiting for this moment for days. I laughed to myself as I discovered that it was so like Bella to act this way…the funniest part being that she never meant things to work out the way they always did. I knew she was tired…

I threw my button down shirt to the floor as I quietly got into the bed. My head rested against the headboard as I stared at the clock on the opposite wall. By the time Bella would wake it would be time for our dinner reservation. Our fun would have to wait till later…

Wrapping my arm slightly around her, I managed to close my eyes and drifted into a dream of what was supposed to be…

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Bella's POV **

I was warm and comfortable, wherever I was. I was awake but not entirely. You know the feeling like all you have to do its just open your eyes and there you are, submersed in a new day? That's how I felt and oddly enough I enjoyed that sate.

I convinced myself to not open my eyes. What girl would want to when they were dreaming of the most charming and handsome man you've ever met? I didn't even remember what had happened in the dream but I knew Edward was in it and that was all I cared about. Suddenly, I felt a slight tug in my hair, nothing too painful. Then I felt a section of my hair being twirled between someone's fingers. No, not someone's…Edwards's fingers and I liked that…

I opened my eyes only to stare out into the light up city that was Paris. Everything looked as if it was shimmering and looked beautiful. A chilly breeze came through the open slider of the villa that caused me to shudder.

"Are you awake?" Edward whispered and I smiled from ear to ear. I felt his hands untangle from my hair and I turned my body to face him.

"I am" I whispered back as I noted his bare chest. I could have melted…

"Did you sleep well? You've been out for awhile?"

"Have I?" I said sitting up, upset that I had wasted an entire day of Paris.

"Hours actually" he explained.

"Oh darn" I sighed before looking down at my body and noticing what I was wearing. I became worried. Did we actually do what I thought we did? Why didn't I remember?

"We're we drinking?" I asked him quickly. It was the only explanation I had for my current state.

"No" he laughed.

"We didn't…" I began but he cut me off

"Nope" he said quickly.

"What happened then?" I gasped

"You left me hanging Bella" he laughed as his beautiful green eyes focused on me.

"I don't understand…"

"You fell asleep just before. Don't you remember? You were getting ready and I guess you were so tired you fell asleep before the real fun could start…"

"Oh" I cringed while pulling the sheets up to cover myself. "I'm such an idiot…" I muttered to myself. "I ruined everything".

"Don't say that" Edward whispered "And don't cover yourself up" he said with a smile before kissing me and throwing the sheets to the side. My arms wrapped around his neck as he pulled me into his lap. When he pulled away to place kisses on my neck I spoke.

"Should we pick up where we left off?" I asked with a giggle.

"I would love to but…" he murmured into my neck before he placed another kiss there. Disappointment and let down rocked through me. I had fucked up. I waited in silence as he continued to assault my neck.

"But what?" I was barely able to get the words out due to fear.

"We have dinner reservations" he said quickly as he pulled his lips from my neck to look at me once more.

"Oh" I sighed, thankful. "I thought I had ruined the moment completely and you didn't want to have your way with me anymore…" I laughed. Edward's eyes burned.

"Oh I'll have my way with you later Miss Swan" he insisted. My entire body tingled with anticipation.

"But for now, we need to get ready for dinner" he said with a slight frown.

"We don't have to…" I led on as I kissed him.

"We can't spend every waking minute in this house. You need to see Paris" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Later then" I said with a smile. He nodded and placed me on the edge of the bed.

"I guess we need to shower up and get ready then" I suggested.

"Yeah, you can get in the shower first…" he said as he rolled off the bed.

"Actually, I was thinking we could shower _together_…" I said with a wink as I turned my upper body to face him. His face lit up but he held back.

"We'll be late" he warned.

"No we won't. I promise there will be no funny business. It's just a simple shower Edward…" I tried to convince him. Edward groaned.

"I can't deny you of what you want…" he laughed as he rushed over to me and threw me over his shoulder. I laughed all the way to the bathroom.

"How long do we have?" I asked eagerly as he placed me on the ceramic floor.

"An hour"

"Plenty of time then" I said with a wave of my hand. I turned the shower on and let the room steam up. My eyes darted back to Edward who was staring at me.

"What's the matter?" I asked

"It's just...you look fucking amazing" he said before taking a step towards me.

"Hmm…so you like the French theme huh? I thought it was very appropriate" I giggled before reaching got his hand. He simply nodded and I thought his jaw would hit the floor.

"Well since you really didn't get to enjoy it that much, you can help me get out of it" I said playfully

"Gladly" he growled as he reached for my lingerie quickly pulling the entire garment over my head.

"Eager lover boy?" I chided.

"You have no idea" he moaned as he grabbed me around the waste. His mouth was back on my neck. His hands slipped over the thin straps of my thong, yanking it down in a second. I threw it to the side with my foot. I pulled on the zipper of his jeans and undid the button with ease as he stepped out of them once they fell to the floor. In one swift movement his boxers were next to his jeans...

"Shower. Now" I stuttered as I felt him bite my neck once more. He carried me to the shower with my legs wrapped around his face. The hot water hit my back and I felt all my tension release. He placed me back on the ground with a smile as I ran my nails along his back causing him to gasp.

"I thought there was going to be no funny business in here" he reminded me.

"Oh! You're right! Pass me the shampoo would you?" I kidded while turning around to face the water spray.

"You're evil" he whispered in my ear as he regrettably placed the shampoo bottle in my hand.

"You were the one who reminded me…." I hummed before opening the bottle.

"I take it back. Forget I brought it up" he murmured into my ear again. I turned around.

"But we'll be late" I retorted as I fluttered my eyes. We were both sopping wet by this point and the water trickling of Edward's chest was erotic.

"Who cares" he spat as he reached for my waist. Stupidly enough I realized that I hadn't stolen a peak at his cock yet and I pushed him back.

"What are you doing?" he growled.

"I want to have a good look at you. It's the first time I've seen you naked…" I explained before letting my eyes wander further and further down his frame. I moaned at what I saw.

"Yeah" I groaned before licking my lips. "We're totally going to be late…"


End file.
